El segundo botón
by Oo-Naruko-oO
Summary: Dicen que el segundo botón de tu uniforme escolar, expresa amor y se regala a la persona más querida. Y por supuesto, Naruto tenía muy claro a quién se lo iba a entregar. NaruSasu


**El segundo botón**

Y finalmente aquel día había llegado.

El día de la graduación, el instante más esperado por todos los estudiantes, el momento en el que dejas atrás tus sueños de niño para alcanzarlos como un hombre. Elegir una carrera, decidir qué quieres ser en la vida, y si has sido constante en los estudios durante los tres años de secundaria, aspirar a una buena universidad.

Naruto no podía decir que sus notas fueran brillantes. Que demonios, rara vez aparecía su nombre inscrito en el ranking de clasificaciones, su mejor marca personal rondaba el número cuarenta. Memorizar datos nunca fue su punto fuerte, aunque se esforzara en poner todo de su parte, él era una persona más bien movida por impulsos. De ahí que siempre hubiera logrado entrar en cualquier preparatoria promovido por una beca de deporte. La resistencia física era su mejor don.

Con añoranza cruzó la ahora vacía y solitaria aula que había sido como una segunda casa para él durante los tres últimos años hasta llegar al gran ventanal. La vista que le ofrecía el tercer piso del instituto de Konoha le hizo sonreír amargamente. Entre risas y algún que otro llanto, muchos alumnos se despedían en el que sería su último día como compañeros de clase. Ya no volverían a sentarse en sus pupitres, a compartir anécdotas e inquietudes con sus amigos, a reunirse juntos en las horas de comida.

El fin de la secundaria también daba terminación a la etapa adolescente de cada estudiante. Muchos seguirían sus estudios en diferentes universidades repartidas por todo el país, a cientos de kilómetros de sus casas. Una nueva vida, un entorno diferente. Ya no volverían a verse con regularidad, el tiempo y la distancia los forzaba a separarse, aunque Naruto siempre los tendría presentes en su corazón.

Porque amigos como aquellos, sólo se presentaban una vez en la vida.

-¿Qué haces aquí? El alboroto está abajo.

El rubio se giró con cierta sorpresa y una amistosa sonrisa curvó sus labios.

Especialmente Sasuke.

Frío, irritable, egocéntrico y bastardo como ningún otro. Sasuke era algo así como su mejor amigo a la vez que su mayor rival. Raramente hablaba ni ofrecía consejos, no mostraba sus emociones y parecía no conocer la palabra amabilidad, pero hacía tiempo que Naruto había dejado de preguntarse por qué seguía siendo su amigo incondicional a pesar de todas sus diferencias. Y es que Sasuke cubre una necesidad muy intensa dentro de él en la que prefiere no pensar demasiado. Aunque Naruto no es tonto, y sabe perfectamente de qué se trata. Pero no lo dirá porque tiene miedo a ser rechazado, porque él es el único amigo que tiene Sasuke.

Y por eso valora su amistad más que ninguna otra.

Porque sabe que él es el único.

-Lo sé -comentó despreocupado Naruto sin apartar la vista del patio donde los grupos de estudiantes habían comenzado a dispersarse-. Pero algo me decía que te encontraría aquí. Eres tan antisocial…

-Yo lo llamo simplemente de interfaz poco amigable.

-¿Poco? –se mofó-. He conocido serpientes más amigables que tú.

A menudo Sasuke dice que no necesita amigos, que sólo son un lastre, que esos sentimientos innecesarios hacen débiles a las personas. Pero Naruto lo conoce bien y sabe que no lo dice en serio. Con los años ha aprendido a ver por debajo de la coraza que su amigo se empeña en levantar, un muro infranqueable que sólo Naruto consigue rebasar.

Y Sasuke lo odia por eso.

Con lánguido paso y manos metidas en los bolsillos, el moreno cruzó el aula aproximándose a la ventana. Su silencio no extraña a Naruto pues Sasuke raramente entabla una conversación por iniciativa propia a no ser que esta comience con insultos u ofensas hacia su persona, por lo que sus conversaciones quedan clasificadas a un monólogo completo íntegramente de Naruto. Y aunque el rubio siempre tiene algo nuevo y según él brillante que contar, esta vez no lo hará, porque lo que Naruto más desea en ese momento es escuchar su voz. La voz grave, silbante y masculina de Sasuke.

Tal vez porque sabe que tardará mucho tiempo en volver a escucharla y quiere guardarla a fuego en su memoria.

-Han pasado rápido estos últimos tres años. Aún no me creo que todo haya terminado.

-Hn.

La escueta respuesta, casi un gruñido, de su compañero tampoco sorprende a Naruto. Es su habitual contestación cuando el tema tratado no le interesa. Cosa que suele suceder muy a menudo. Pero afortunadamente Naruto sabe qué hacer para escucharle articular más de dos palabras seguidas.

-Iruka-sensei me dijo que te aceptaron en la Tōdai.

Y quizás esta vez más promovido por la costumbre de llevarle la contraria Sasuke no responde, se limita a sonreír de medio lado con un gesto triunfador. Aunque en sus ojos claramente se puede leer ¿de qué te sorprendes, idiota? era obvio que me aceptarían.

Naruto resopla y su ceño se frunce ligeramente.

La Tōdai –Tokio Daigaku- es una de las universidades más antiguas y prestigiosas del país. Está compuesta por cinco campus y diez facultades, y aunque allí se enseñan casi la totalidad de las disciplinas académicas, es conocida especialmente por su facultad de literatura y derecho, la carrera que Sasuke ha elegido. Naruto quiere estudiar humanidades por lo que también ha presentado su solicitud en la Tōdai, pero sus notas no son tan buenas como las de Sasuke, por lo que no tiene esperanzas de ingresar en ella, ni siquiera con una beca de deportes. Sólo la élite logra pasar el examen de acceso. La universidad de Shindai en Kōbe, o Handai en Ōsaka, son sus siguientes opciones.

Pero ambas se encuentran muy lejos de Tokio.

Muy lejos de Sasuke.

-Te vi haciendo el examen de ingreso, ¿acaso un idiota como tú pretende entrar en la Tōdai? –insinuó Sasuke con un deje de burla-. Olvídalo, es algo imposible para ti.

Naruto apretó los puños con fuerza intentando calmar la opresiva y desagradable sensación en su pecho. No es la primera vez que Sasuke se burla de él, en definitiva suele ser desagradable con todo el mundo, y aunque Naruto ya está acostumbrado a sus puyas, nunca deja que su amigo sepa cuanta influencia tiene sobre sus emociones. Por lo que pronto compuso su mejor sonrisa, intentando parecer indiferente con éxito.

-Bastardo, ¿qué te hace pensar que no entraré en la Tōdai? –farfulló constriñendo los brazos a su torso-. Cualquier facultad estaría deseando que ingresara en ella.

-No con tus notas, usuratonkachi.

-Eso nunca ha sido un impedimento para mí –dijo al tiempo que esbozaba una amplia sonrisa. Juntó las manos e hizo amago de batear una pelota-. He oído que necesitan bateadores para el equipo de béisbol. Sólo espera a que escuchen el nombre de Uzumaki Naruto, cualquier universidad estará encantada de darme una beca en deportes.

-Buscan profesionales, no idiotas descerebrados.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué insinúas, bastardo? Yo soy todo un profesional cuando me lo propongo.

Sasuke rodó los ojos con sufrida paciencia. De ninguna manera iba a entrar en un argumento infantil con el dobe. Giró el rostro hacia la ventana y distraído contempló a unos pocos alumnos rezagados. Todos parecían tener mucha prisa es abandonar secundaria.

-Esta tarde se celebrará en Shibuya la fiesta de despedida –indicó repentinamente Naruto con manifiesto entusiasmo-. ¿Irás?

Sasuke cruzó los brazos sobre su torso y alzó la ceja izquierda con suspicacia, su ceja mortal como le gusta llamarla a Naruto. Es un claro gesto de negativa.

-No se me ha perdido nada allí.

-¿Alguna vez se te pierde algo en algún sitio? –apostilló con sarcasmo-. Vamos, será divertido. Chouji nos arrastrará al tugurio más grasiento de toda la ciudad y se pasará mitad de la noche en el baño por indigestión de barbacoa. Shikamaru se echará una siesta en los sofás del karaoke. Sakura-chan e Ino pelearán por ir a la discoteca de moda, después pelearan por ver quien consigue al chico más guapo, y después por ver quien se sube a la tarima más alta. Kiba hará alguna comparación sobre las hormonas femeninas y las caninas, y Lee cambiará sus habituales mayas verdes por unos vaqueros... ¡Lee con vaqueros! –enfatizó con una sonora carcajada-. Tienes que venir sólo por ver eso.

-Desde luego pareceréis una manada recién sacada del circo.

-Me alegra saber que sigues conservando tu sentido del humor, si alguna vez lo tuviste.

-No es humor, es una realidad.

Por eso no tienes amigos, quiso replicar Naruto. Pero entonces él apostillaría lo innecesaria que era la amistad, la falta de madurez, los valores primordiales de un hombre adulto o cualquier royo antisocial de los suyos. Y la verdad, Naruto no tenía ganas de entrar en una discusión inútil con Sasuke cuando aquel probablemente sería el último día que compartieran juntos.

Por lo que simplemente resopló por lo bajo un –_amargado-_, cerró los ojos y dejó que el tiempo transcurriera mientras disfrutaba en silencio de su compañía.

El último día.

_Es ahora o nunca_, resonó en su fuero interno.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza intentando acallar a su mente, la que le gritaba, la que le exigía con impetuosa necesidad cumplir ese deseo que a lo largo de los años cada vez se había hecho más frecuente, más anhelado, inalcanzable. Un deseo que intentó desechar al instante.

No era posible. Valoraba más su amistad que intentar hacerlo realidad.

-Así que has dejado que te quiten todos los botones.

Naruto abrió los ojos y confuso desvió la mirada hacia el rostro pétreo de Sasuke. Los ojos ónice examinaban con atención su chaqueta del uniforme escolar e instintivamente Naruto se miró la propia. Una sonrisa ancha y jubilosa recorrió su rostro al comprender su comentario.

-No todos –argumentó mostrando uno sobre la palma de su mano-. Aún me queda uno.

-Es una tradición estúpida.

-No lo es –Naruto entornó los ojos buscando los recuerdos que más atesora en su mente-. No son sólo botones, cada uno de ellos tiene un significado importante: amistad, respeto, cariño, admiración, representan parte de tu vida y es un orgullo que alguien quiera arrebatarte tan sólo uno. Demuestra lo mucho que te aprecian y la promesa de que nunca te olvidarán.

Una costumbre arraigada en años que aún en la actualidad quedaba presente. El día de la graduación los estudiantes batallaban por conseguir un sólo botón de la persona que más admiras o estimas, y se consideraba toda una hazaña que al finalizar el día tu chaqueta no luciera ninguno, eso demostraba la popularidad del alumno.

Pero no todos guardaban el mismo significado.

-Este es el segundo botón –señaló el rubio con orgullo-. Muchas chicas han intentado quitármelo, así que tuve que arrancármelo yo mismo.

El segundo botón se consideraba la pieza más importante de toda la prenda.

Durante años ha sido señalado como símbolo de amor dada su ubicación, el más cercano al corazón, y muchos estudiantes lo utilizaban para declarar sus sentimientos a la persona amada. Si esa persona te corresponde, recibirá con gusto el pequeño botón, de lo contrario, habrás sido rechazado.

Por eso la mayoría de estudiantes intentan conservar ese botón e impedir que se lo arrebaten, porque prefieren entregárselo ellos mismos a la persona a quien más estiman, y así, confesar su amor.

-¿Acaso lo guardas para alguien especial? –se mofó Sasuke con recelosa mirada-. Que infantil.

Él por supuesto, conserva todos y cada uno de los botones de su chaqueta intactos, impolutos. Nadie había tenido el valor de acercarse y mucho menos intentar arrebatarle alguno, ni siquiera su club de fans. Pero claro, Sasuke solía tener ese efecto en la gente. Bastaba una sola de sus miradas para disolver cualquier tentativa.

-Claro, olvidaba que el señor Uchiha témpano de hielo, no malgasta su tiempo en frivolidades como son los sentimientos. Para eso primero deberías saber lo que son.

Sasuke sonríe por la ácida réplica, pero Naruto no le devuelve el gesto. Y por un instante le parece ver cómo los ojos de Naruto pierden algo de vida, se opacan, y resultan más tristes que de costumbre. El botón vuelve a quedar oculto en el bolsillo mientras su mirada huidiza queda perdida en el horizonte. Algo le preocupa, sus expresiones siempre han sido tan claras como un libro abierto.

Pero Sasuke no pregunta porque sabe que Naruto no tiene intención de hablar. De lo contrario, ya lo habría hecho por iniciativa propia.

De cualquier forma, está bien así. Mañana comienza una nueva vida en otra ciudad, alejado de todo lo que ha conocido hasta ahora. Y Sasuke no quiere llevarse preocupaciones innecesarias allá donde va.

-¿Cuáles son tus siguientes opciones? –pregunta con elaborado desinterés. Naruto arquea una ceja confuso, y él se apresura a añadir-. Universidades, dobe. A cuantas más te has presentado.

Naruto ríe mansamente antes de estirar los brazos y desperezarse con calma.

-¿De verdad crees que no entraré en la Tōdai?

-Es obvio que no lo harás.

-¿Y si lo consigo?

-Entonces le pediré a Dios que me fulmine antes de tener que soportarte otros tres años más pegado a mí.

-Mejor dale las gracias. No encontrarías a nadie que lograra soportar tu mal carácter más de cinco segundos, bastardo.

A pesar del constante tira y afloja, no hay rencor ni maldad en ninguna de las palabras. Insultos, provocaciones, lucha, competitividad, eran conceptos que formaban parte de sus vidas cotidianas. Visto desde fuera, cualquiera hubiera jurado que se odiaban a muerte, que no se soportaban, que eran completamente incompatibles, por eso muy poca gente comprendía por qué a pesar de sus muchas diferencias, seguían siendo muy buenos amigos, los mejores.

En el fondo se parecían más de lo que a primera vista dejaban entrever.

-¿Lo lamentarías? –retoma Naruto con un poco más de seriedad, sin especificar en su pregunta. Sasuke no es un genio por nada y sabe perfectamente de lo que habla.

-Por supuesto que no. ¿Quién en su sano juicio echaría de menos a un dobe como tú?

De ser sincera, la respuesta habría sido como un cañon disparado a razón para hundir tu barco, pero Naruto sonríe alegremente al reconocer en los gestos de Sasuke una huidiza sonrisa que casaba perfectamente con la clara burla bailando en sus ojos negros. Es un bastardo orgulloso, tanto que ese defecto no le permite asentir, reconocer abiertamente sus sentimientos, y el mecanismo de defensa de sus palabras le hace camuflar en su ofensa un indudable; claro que lo haré, idiota.

-¿Recuerdas los primeros días de secundaria? –dijo Naruto al tiempo que esbozaba una amplia sonrisa-. Eras tan odioso y repelente, siempre tan perfecto, tan arrogante, con todas esas chicas a tu alrededor… dios, como te odiaba –resopló-. Claro que sigues siendo el mismo bastardo odioso, repelente, arrogante y con todas esas chicas a tu alrededor. En ese sentido no has cambiado mucho que digamos.

-¿Y qué me dices de ti, usuratonkachi? –replicó cruzando altivamente los brazos sobre su pecho-. Fanfarrón, idiota, terco, hiperactivo, bueno para nada y con una voz tan irritante que destroza los nervios a cualquiera.

-¡Eso no es verdad! Dicen que tengo una voz preciosa.

-La persona que te dijo eso no era amiga tuya.

-¡Teme!

Se enzarzan de nuevo en una de sus tantas disputas verbales por ganarse el respeto del otro, aunque esta vez Naruto no pone demasiado empeño. Su mente vaga en sus recuerdos, anclada en satisfacer su anhelo.

_No lo vas a volver a ver_, escucha con clara precisión.

_Hazlo ahora o laméntalo para siempre_.

Con un reniego y un brusco movimiento de cabeza, el rubio se aparta dándole la espalda a su compañero. No puede, han sido los mejores amigos por mucho tiempo, y el miedo aplastante de estropear con sus deseos la conexión profunda que existe entre ellos, frena todas sus iniciativas.

Naruto no quiere equivocarse, no quiere cometer un fatal error que abra alguna grieta en lo que hasta ahora se ha basado su relación de amistad con Sasuke. Eso lo estropearía todo, y él, se sentiría miserable por el resto de su vida.

Pero la grieta inevitablemente se abrirá con su separación. Por mucho que quiera negarlo, por mucho que se aferre a la idea de que ni el tiempo ni la distancia lograrán romper sus lazos, Naruto sabe que el comienzo de una nueva vida originará nuevas amistades, nuevos círculos sociales, nuevas responsabilidades y prioridades.

Y él dejará de ser el principal.

Entonces, ¿por qué no intentarlo?

Si todo sale mal, el tiempo podrá curar la herida.

-Sasuke… -murmura sintiendo cómo un opresivo nudo se cierne entorno a su garganta. El corazón le late tan rápido que parece amenazar con salirse del pecho en cualquier momento-, ¿me odiarás por querer cumplir un sueño que he deseado desde hace mucho tiempo?

Sasuke arquea una ceja confuso.

-¿Ganarme en una pelea? –ironiza.

Naruto gruñe, mitad molesto mitad risueño. Se gira hacia él tragando saliva costosamente y posa las manos sobre sus hombros, comprimiéndolos con delicadeza, temeroso de que pueda escapar, ofenderse y ser rechazado.

_No hay vuelta atrás, hazlo de una vez._

Naruto aproxima su rostro ladeándolo ligeramente, tan cerca que sus bocas a penas quedan a escasos centímetros de la otra. Exhala ligeramente, calentando los ansiados labios de su compañero antes cerrar los ojos, huyendo de esa mirada perpleja que le devuelve, y depositar sobre sus labios un beso suave, liviano, una tierna caricia que pronto le sabe a poco.

Pero sus pretensiones de profundizar el contacto quedan truncadas cuando de pronto siente cómo una mano se aferra a sus cabellos y tira hacia atrás, cortando todo contacto.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –murmura Sasuke en tono bajo pero autoritario.

-Ya te lo dije, cumplir un deseo –susurra a su vez, un tanto intimidado al verse reflejado en una muy intensa mirada.

-¿Y desde cuándo tus sueños han dejado de reproducir curvas femeninas? –cuestiona con duda.

-No te confundas bastardo, yo no soy gay.

-Claro, porque esto que acabas de hacer no es nada gay –ironiza.

-Esto es diferente –replicó-. Además, no es la primera vez que nos besamos.

El ceño de Sasuke se frunce con brío.

-Aquello no fue un beso. Te caíste encima de mí, idiota –reprocha recordando ese inoportuno momento en el que Naruto, danzando en torno suyo como siempre, fue empujado por un compañero y caído sobre él en mitad de la clase.

-Bueno, si te hace sentir mejor puedes pensar que ahora me he vuelto a caer encima de ti.

Y por primera vez Naruto se siente triunfador. Sasuke está estupefacto, no concibe lo que escucha, y por supuesto no tiene palabras con las que contrarrestar. Ver su rostro aturdido no tiene precio. Naruto quiere jactarse, decirle lo ridículo que se ve, pero presiente que Sasuke está a punto de golpearlo o hacer algo violento, e instintivamente retrocede preparándose para la batalla.

Pero para su sorpresa tras el aturdimiento llega la asimilación, y tras esto un suspiro que le hace cerrar los ojos y masajearse las sienes con pausa.

-¿Sasuke? –duda su amigo.

-Cállate, estoy pensando.

Y antes de que Naruto lograra formular otra pregunta, las manos de Sasuke lo han agarrado por la nuca y lo atraen hacia él con energía. Sus cuerpos chocan, y su gemido de sorpresa muere contra la boca del moreno, que imperiosa, se hace con el control. Le besa, muerde, avasalla e invade con ferocidad, Naruto a penas es capaz de discernir lo que está ocurriendo y mucho menos de corresponder con la misma intensidad a esos besos húmedos y calientes con los que lo devora, los mismos besos con los que ha soñado noche tras noche durante años. Desarmado y abandonado al deseo, Naruto se sumerge en la boca de Sasuke y con desesperación muerde sus labios, robándole el aliento, impregnándose de su esencia. Sus manos hasta ahora inertes cobran vida, rodean con firmeza la cintura de su compañero y lo arrastran hacia atrás para ir a chocar contra un pupitre, donde aprovecha para hacerse fuerte contra su cuerpo.

-Sasuke –susurra ansioso sin dejar de besar y lamer esos labios adictivos. Le resulta todo tan irreal que prefiere no abrir los ojos para descubrirse en un falso sueño. Casi con desesperación se aferra a él y desliza una pierna entre las suyas, friccionando su dura entrepierna contra el muslo, tan ansioso por aliviar la presión como por no hacer obvio cómo trata de montar la pierna del bastardo.

El calor mezclado en placer comienza a nublarles el juicio.

Sasuke desplaza sugestivamente las manos por los costados del rubio, firme y ansioso. Asciende a sus hombros y sujeta la chaqueta del uniforme, la que aparta con un resuelto movimiento y tira al suelo, haciendo lo propio con la suya. Retoma las caricias desde su pecho y descienden hasta tener sendas nalgas de Naruto en sus palmas, las que aprieta y con las que le insta a acercarse y alinear sus cuerpos, justo al punto donde quiere llegar. Los gemidos no se hacen de rogar con el roce de sus erecciones, tortuosamente placentera aunque sea a través del pantalón.

Conscientes de que si la cosa no progresa verdaderamente pronto, ellos van a terminar antes de que siquiera hayan comenzado.

Naruto, el más atrevido de los dos, cuela sigilosamente una mano bajo la camisa de Sasuke y palpa con total desenvoltura su torso, desde los pequeños y erizados pezones, el borde de las costillas, al firme y marcado vientre. Su viaje pronto llega al pantalón, donde con lenta danza, roza sinuosamente las yemas de los dedos a lo largo del borde. Quiere abrirlo, pero no está seguro de si Sasuke le cede permiso.

Su pregunta es respondida silenciosamente segundos después cuando nota las manos de Sasuke en su cinturilla, intentando abrir el cierre del pantalón.

Definitivamente hoy los dioses están de su lado.

O quizás no.

Naruto sofocó un gruñido gutural, casi un rugido, cuando la mano de Sasuke logró colarse con precisión entre su piel y el uniforme, agarrando tras su ropa interior el erguido pene que comenzó a masajear con energía.

La sensación era devastadora, hasta mil veces mejor que cuando él se tocaba así mismo. Y saber que era el verdadero Sasuke, y no el de sus sueños, el causante de tanto placer, no hizo más que llevar su excitación al límite.

-¡Espera! –gritó estremecido por la violenta sacudida que arremetió ardientemente su cuerpo. La respiración se disparó junto con las contracciones de su ingle. Tensión, calor, placer, estaba a punto de explotar-, no lo hagas tan fuerte o voy a... voy a…

Pero Sasuke no se detiene y sigue masajeando con brío.

-¡Joder!

Eyaculó con fuerza derramando su semilla blanca y espesa sobre la mano de Sasuke, sin poder reprimir un largo y profundo gruñido. Su mano libre, igual que una garra, se aferró al hombro de su compañero mientras su cuerpo continuaba sacudiéndose convulso, mecido por los últimos coletazos del orgasmo. Desfallecido, dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante e intentó recordar cómo se respiraba adecuadamente.

-Eso ha sido muy rápido –escuchó pronunciar con sorna cerca de su oído.

-Cállate, soy joven y tengo mucha energía acumulada –musitó recobrando el aliento.

Espoleado y con el orgullo herido, Naruto desabrochó el primer botón del pantalón de su amigo, descorriendo la cremallera. Deslizó la ropa interior y un desesperado gruñido escapó de su garganta con la primera vista de su desnudez, incapaz de apartar sus ojos anclados sobre esos pálidos muslos, los negros rizos, o más concretamente del miembro enhiesto, ansioso, y agraciadamente dotado.

Su pene que a penas había comenzado a relajarse después del orgasmo, comenzó a endurecerse de nuevo.

-¿Vas a pasarte toda la tarde mirándome o te decides a hacer algo?

-¿Puedo sacar una foto? –preguntó esperanzado.

-Naruto –gruñó peligrosamente.

El rubio hizo un puchero desechando la fabulosa idea de sacar el móvil y guardar una instantánea de aquel apoteósico momento. Sasuke no se lo permitiría ni aunque le prometiera por todo el ramen del mundo que sería exclusivamente para su único disfrute en esas noches frías y solitarias a miles de kilómetros de su facultad.

Hastiado por la pausa, Sasuke busca la mano derecha del rubio y la coloca sobre su hombría. Por suerte no tiene que indicarle lo que quiere que haga, y esta se cierra entorno al grueso eje, iniciando un tortuoso vaivén. Es consciente de que un aula no es el lugar más apropiado donde hacer este tipo de cosas, y que en cualquier momento los pueden descubrir algún alumno rezagado o tutor de guardia, pero eso también le añade morbo al asunto. Extasiado, se muerde los labios y arquea la espalda, acompasando sus caderas al placentero movimiento.

-Sasuke –susurra el rubio al oído. Entreabrió los labios y con apremio besó el cuello, la mandíbula, el mentón, dibujando un camino de besos hasta sus labios, donde mueren pequeños jadeos contra su boca-. ¿Me dejarías meterla?

El moreno se paralizó al escuchar la pregunta. Frunció el ceño y con los ojos desorbitados se dirigió al rubio.

-¿Meterla? –dudó. Sólo por si acaso el idiota no insinuaba lo que él estaba pensando, y existía algún otro rollo raro sexual que implicara meter algo en algo y no necesariamente por detrás. Como su polla en la boca por ejemplo.

Eso lo aceptaría sin dudar.

-Sí –arrulló Naruto-. Meterla…

Naruto le agarró por la cintura y con energía le hizo girarse de cara al pupitre, presionando sobre su espalda, obligándolo a inclinarse hacia delante al tiempo que le bajaba del todo los pantalones.

En ese instante Sasuke no tuvo la más mínima duda.

Meterla significaba meterla. En su idioma o en cualquier otro.

-¡Naruto! –gritó tratando de incorporarse. Eso era ir demasiado lejos. De ningún modo lo iba a permitir. Notó como las manos calientes se apresaban de sus nalgas, masajeándolas, pellizcándolas, acariciándolas con ímpetu, separándolas sin decoro, e instintivamente todo su cuerpo se tensó.

Pero lo que comenzó a rozar su entrada en nada se asemejaba al dolor. Sofocado, Sasuke se mordió los labios en un intento por impedir que los gemidos, poco honrados para un Uchiha, desahogaran su pecho con el roce de esa lengua hábil y húmeda acariciando su estrecho ano.

-¿Qué estás…? –con cada lamedura, un estremecimiento azotaba su cuerpo-. Naruto –articuló a gruñir.

-Confía en mí. Me detendré si te resulta incómodo.

-Esto ya es bastante incómodo, dobe.

-Pero te gusta, ¿verdad?

La mirada que le dedicó Sasuke por encima del hombro le advirtió de que si hacía otro comentario como ese, confirmando lo evidente, pasaría muchos meses en cuidados intensivos del hospital.

Con el ego hinchado por sus aciertos, el rubio continuó lamiendo y dilatando con su lengua el estrecho pasaje. Si tan sólo tuviera a mano uno de los múltiples kit de supervivencia que le llevaba regalando el viejo Ero-senin desde los doce años… ¡Pero qué demonios! ¡Claro que lo tenía a mano! Rápido echó un vistazo a su alrededor, ignorando el gruñido de protesta de arriba por haberse detenido y localizando la chaqueta del uniforme a sus pies. Alargó una mano murmurando incoherencias por lo bajo hasta soltar una pequeña exclamación de victoria.

-¡Aquí está!

Por encima del hombro Sasuke atinó a ver un pequeño paquete de lubricante junto con un preservativo.

-¿De dónde has sacado eso? –dudó el moreno arrugando su entrecejo mitad curioso mitad acusador.

-No preguntes. Es mejor que no lo quieras saber.

Rasgó el paquete y se untó los dedos generosamente con la cítrica sustancia antes de comenzar a impregnar el carnoso contorno e introducir cuidadosamente un primer dígito. Fue cauteloso en su sondeo pues tenía una cosa clara, si quería que Sasuke le dejara llegar hasta el final tenía que conseguir que la preparación previa fuera lo menos dolorosa posible. Naruto aprovechó ese momento para retomar con la mano libre las caricias sobre su miembro, masajeándolo sin prisa.

El coro de gemidos que le regaló el moreno le informó agradablemente que no iba mal encaminado.

Se animó entonces a empujar el dedo más allá del primer nudillo, y fascinado comprobó como el anillo de carne lo tragó al instante en su totalidad, incluso parecía haberlo estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo. Su propio pene palpitó ansioso ante la posibilidad de hacer lo mismo.

-¿Otro más? –preguntó jadeante y ronco.

Identificó el gruñido desde abajo como una respuesta positiva. Y de no ser así, la verdad, Naruto no estaba seguro de poder detenerse ante semejante espectáculo. Volvió a untarse los dedos de lubricante antes de introducir ambos.

Sasuke apretó los dientes, pero no pronunció queja alguna. La sensación era tan incómoda como extraña, pero soportable. Su mente le preguntó por tercera vez qué demonios estaba haciendo, por qué le permitía tantas libertades con su cuerpo al rubio idiota, pero el intenso y nuevo placer descubierto no le dejó tiempo para meditarlo. De la molesta intromisión había pasado a una necesidad extrema. Quería a aquel intruso dentro, y lo quería ahora.

-¿Uno más? –dudó Naruto.

-Sí –gruñó ansioso.

Cuando un tercer dedo intentó invadirle, su cuerpo se crispó y las piernas le temblaron amenazando con no continuar sosteniéndolo. Pero como con las dos anteriores veces, terminó acostumbrándose. La mano de Naruto continuaba masajeándole atenta su sexo, mientras su boca por lo general tan ruidosa, se dedicaba a besarle el cuello y la nuca. Hipnotizándolo, seduciéndolo, hasta el punto de perder por completo el norte.

-Sasuke –jadeó casi desesperado en su oído.

El moreno giró el rostro por encima de su hombro buscando aquellos ojos azules tan vivos, tan hermosos, vislumbrando en sus densas pupilas un profundo deseo, febril y angustiado. Alzó una mano y a tientas la colocó sobre los revoltosos cabellos dorados, instándole a inclinar el rostro para poder cazar sus labios antes de cabecear afirmativamente dándole permiso.

Naruto extrajo los dedos, y con manos temblorosas destapó el preservativo colocándoselo a lo largo de su duro eje. Volvió a impregnarse los dedos con el poco lubricante que quedaba y embadurnó con él la funda del látex.

-Me detendré si es muy doloroso –indicó antes de colocar la punta sobre el estrecho esfínter y comenzar a presionar lentamente, luchando por no ir demasiado rápido ni demasiado lento. Lo tomó por la cintura y con ambas manos elevó ligeramente sus caderas para un mayor desliz.

Sasuke apretó los puños mientras el dolor se extendía como un latigazo por toda su columna. Calor, le ardía el trasero y casi estaba seguro de que se lo estaba desgarrando a pesar de que el idiota ponía todo el cuidado posible.

Ahogó un reniego y a punto estuvo de decirle que parara, que el dolor era demasiado intenso, quiso golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas y decirle que definitivamente no tenía ni puta idea de sexo, pero para cuando se quiso dar cuenta su amante lo había empalado por completo, y con pequeñas y precisas sacudidas, comenzaba a moverse en su interior.

Y todo su mundo se volvió del revés.

Del dolor duro y lacerante pasó rápidamente a un incomprensible placer devastador, y conforme más se iba relajando, tomando todo lo que Naruto tenía para él, más se intensificaba el goce. Llenándolo de una pasión desgarradora, asfixiante. Sasuke gimió enardecido cuando la dura polla de Naruto golpeó un punto enloquecedor en su interior e instintivamente curvó la espalda buscando de nuevo ese mismo ángulo.

_Más fuerte, más rápido, más profundo_ eran las demandas de su compañero y que Naruto cumplía gustoso con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios. Comenzó a masturbarlo de nuevo al compás de sus caderas mientras pulsaba con destreza sobre ese indeterminado lugar que había encontrado tan fácilmente y obligaba a Sasuke a gritar como un poseso, a arquearse y revolverse ebrio de placer.

¿Por qué demonios no habían hecho esto antes?

-¡Sasuke! –gritó al sentir como las paredes de su interior comenzaban a apretarse y convulsionarse entorno a su pene. Aceleró sus embestidas, y tras un par de bruscos impulsos, el orgasmo le fue arrancado de lo más profundo de su ser. Se estrechó con fuerza a su compañero, atándolo a su pecho, y con un grito ahogado se derramó en su interior al tiempo que Sasuke erguía violentamente la espalda y esparcía su semen sobre el pupitre.

Exhaustos, ambos cayeron contra la mesa aún con la respiración descompasada y el pulso en sus sienes. Con cuidado Naruto salió de su interior, pero no osó moverse de su posición, al contrario, se abrazó con más fuerza a la espalda de Sasuke con un angustioso nudo en la garganta ante la idea de tener que separarse de él, de que aquel efímero instante desapareciera para siempre.

Lo sintió moverse bajo él y apresuró a detenerlo.

-Sólo un poco más –rogó.

-Idiota, ¿acaso piensas adherirte a mí como un mono?

-¿Puedo? –preguntó esperanzado.

-Naruto… -amenazó.

El rubio suspiró, y de mala gana se separó de su amigo, ayudándolo a incorporarse. Pero en cuanto sus miradas quedaron una frente a la otra la vergüenza y el recuerdo de lo ocurrido tiñeron de rojo sus mejillas y desvió sus miradas al lado contrario. Y en silencio, uno de espaldas al otro, se recolocaron la ropa.

Definitivamente no podía terminar aquí.

Sus sentimientos no podían morir y enterrarse en esa aula.

-Sasuke yo…

-Cállate, no lo digas –murmuró con el mismo desasosiego golpeándole el pecho. No es momento para sentimentalismos. Comienza una vida para ambos, aquí termina el mundo que hasta ahora han conocido y cada uno debe conseguir por separado el hombre que ellos han soñado ser. Pero es incapaz de moverse, de dar un solo paso hacia la salida-. No quiero oírlo.

Pero Naruto nunca le ha hecho caso, y desesperado se lanza en un abrazo por la espalda, hundiendo su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello.

-Siempre –susurra, tomando el aliento que le da las fuerzas para seguir-, siempre he estado enamorado de ti. Desde hace mucho. Desde el primer día, tú has sido especial –confiesa a media voz y sus palabras pasan a ser el reflejo de sus emociones-. Por eso, quiero que me esperes. Te prometo que conseguiré llegar a la Tōdai cueste lo que cueste.

-Idiota.

Sasuke sonríe, y con calma se aparta de él no sin antes pegar un pequeño tirón a sus ropas y ofrecerle algo a Naruto en mano.

Naruto no fue capaz de darse cuenta del detalle hasta al cabo de unos instantes, cuando abre la palma y encuentra en el centro un pequeño y ovalado objeto.

Es el segundo botón de su chaqueta.

Sasuke le corresponde.

Ilusionado y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, alza el rostro pero Sasuke ya no se encuentra en el aula. Ha desaparecido.

Cierra de nuevo la palma con fuerza llevándosela a los labios, y las lágrimas que ha estado aguantando anegadas en sus ojos comienzan a caer mojando lentamente sus mejillas.

-Definitivamente lo conseguiré –murmura en un tono bajo y profundo, decidido-, así que no se te ocurra olvidarme.

Algo en su pantalón comienza a vibrar al tiempo que emite un estrambótico sonido y Naruto no acierta a coger el móvil hasta casi el último tono. Sobre la pantalla reconoce el nombre del viejo.

-¿Ero-senin? –pregunta tras descolgar.

Jiraiya-sensei, coloquialmente conocido como Ero-senin. Respetado autor de numerosos libros eróticos a cada cual más degenerado, y tutor legal de Naruto de nacimiento tras la muerte de sus padres, se apresura anunciar con voz turbada.

-Muchacho, no te lo vas a creer. Acaba de llegar a casa una carta de la facultad de Tokio.

_Tokio_, resuena en su fuero interno. Naruto cierra los ojos y se prepara mentalmente para lo peor. Sabe que la Tōdai no entra dentro de sus posibilidades.

Ya es oficial su rechazo.

-¿Y qué dice? –murmura con desanimo.

-¡Te han aceptado! –grita lleno de júbilo Jiraiya-. Maldita sea, lo has conseguido.

-¿Lo he conseguido? –cuestiona incrédulo. No es hasta la tercera vez que Jiraiya le confirma que le han concedido la beca en deportes que Naruto asimila las palabras.

Presto, se gira hacia la ventana justo en el momento en que Sasuke cruza el patio hacia la salida.

-¡Lo he conseguido! –eufórico abre la ventana, pero su segundo grito de alegría queda retenido en sus cuerdas vocales mientras lo contempla desaparecer.

Del bolsillo de su chaqueta saca su botón, el que no consiguió entregar a su dueño, y lo une junto al nuevo.

-Bueno, será más divertido entregárselo cuando me vea aparecer por allí.

A fin de cuentas, nada nunca logrará separarlos.

**FIN**


End file.
